


girl x girl shorts

by glosschim



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Pining, Snow, Unrequited Crush, the author was going through a bad time when writing these D:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glosschim/pseuds/glosschim
Summary: what the title says uwu[ lapslock intended ]





	1. smile

**Author's Note:**

> henlo ! <3 these are from a while ago, i posted them when i was very deep within a crush :( and deleted them when the feelings were unreciprocated,,,, so after a year ive finally moved past my huge awful crush on my best friend and i do really enjoy the writing and it reminds me of a certain part of my life which was very important to me, so, here u go !
> 
> dedicated to you, sunshine, g ♡

she smiled, such a natural action, used in every day settings, to mean something completely different right now. this smile was full of life, radiating an immense amount of light at the viewer. its not like it was a very attractive smile, it was awfully toothy and showed an unusual amount of gum, but the fact that it was there in the first place made it so oddly perfect. the person who caused this smile was the cause of so many laughs and grins before this one. but this smile was different. this smile held hope for future and dreams of happiness. the urge to hold onto it a little longer was undeniably desperate, she didn’t want to feel it leave her face. that beautiful moment to fade from her lips. 

you could even see the delight in her eyes as well, glistening blue eyes that looked like a clear sea on a summers day were crinkled in small little lines. thick lashes framing pretty little eyes. there was so much to look at on her face, not just that cute smile splitting half of her face. like those freckles that looked like somebody splattered paint on a blank canvas, or that blonde hair that fell just right around her shoulders. 

maybe that was the reason that the girl that caused that flawless smile pecked her cheek, causing an immediate response on those constellation scattered cheeks, red rouge tinting her porcelain skin. it was the same reaction on the other side though, a surprised look flitting over her face. her lips had fallen open in shock, she couldn’t believe herself that she just kissed her best friend. her smile was just so inviting and her ability to be constantly adorable meant it was kind of hard to control yourself. 

her smile had left her face, only momentarily, being faced with a difficult decision, furrowed eyebrows and a quick nibble of her lip and she had made up her mind. she jumped on her friend, peppering her face with sweet short kisses causing her to have the exact same smile on her face, they both were left with satisfied grins twinkling at one another, having a mutual knowledge that these were special smiles reserved for each other.


	2. snow

the snow fell softly to the ground, unique snowflakes making their way to the vast blanket underneath them. littering the ground with their grace. her breath was pale against the numbing air, blinking in awe as the frost patiently kissed her face. she was captivated by the dusty illusions of light that sat heavy on her eyelashes. she utterly adored the snow. thats why her mood was immediately damped when she turned to see her friend scrunching up her nose at the layer of snow.

her scarf was choking her neck, her coat zipped up all the way and scratchy gloves covering her fingers. the fact she had to be stuck in a baby blizzard and to be frozen like she was a popsicle made it hard to be happy for her friend. she wanted nothing more than to keep that pretty smile on her face, but she just couldn’t force any excitement for this bothersome and painfully cold weather she had to endure. 

“you don’t like snow?” the girl said in disbelief, not wanting to acknowledge the fact her best friend didn’t enjoy this.

she shook her head in response, staring at her friend. not understanding the joy the world found in such horrible weather. her best friend jumped into action, grabbing her clothed hand and started to drag her through the winter world, wanting to show her friend how magical the snow made the world become. it masked problems, making issues become seemingly insignificant. everything became equal, just one with the ice.

they past homes with snow clinging onto the bricks like a newborn baby, tall trees with frost clutching onto the branches. footprints were crisscrossed around each other, disappointedly showing the bleak reality underneath the coat of flakes. snowmen with brussel sprout eyes and carrot noses were smiling happily at them while they walked past. they dodged a manic snowball fight, the innocent laughter of children rang through the houses. hard spheres of snow were flying through the air, breaking immediately when they came into contact with their victims.

she didn’t exactly change her opinion, but seeing the joy in her friends eyes made her happy enough. as well as her cheeks flushing red, a small smile creeping at her lips and the flakes that were drifting down and falling into her hair. the crisp white snow covering the landscape could never compare to the beauty on her friends face. nor could some measly snow ever make her happy, not when she has this vision of perfection in front of her. 

“see, isn’t it beautiful?” she interrupted her thoughts, looking out at their small town, enjoying others enjoyment at the land full of wonder and undiscovered mysteries.

“yeah.” she replied, while staring right at her friend, green eyes piercing into her.

her friend turned to look at her, confused at the sudden change of heart. when she realised she meant her.

“utterly gorgeous.” she spoke again, suddenly breathless.

the blush on her friend cheeks wasn’t only now being caused by the numbing cold.


	3. collection - realise

didn’t she realise, that when she complimented her, she meant it?

she wasn’t meant to reply “you only have to say that, because we’re friends.”

she was meant to blush and hide her face behind her hands, telling her to stop being silly.

didn’t she realise, that when she told her she loved her, she meant it?

she wasn’t meant to reply “of course you do, because we’re friends, silly.”

she was meant to say she loved her back, and kiss her until they couldn’t feel their lips?

didn’t she realised she adored her more than anybody else in the entire world?

◻︎

didn’t she realise she loved her so?

the agony she suffered every day must be enough evidence for it, surely?

how can she not realise?

every time that beautiful smile fluttered upon her flawless face, couldn’t she tell that it killed her knowing she couldn’t enjoy it without wanting to kiss her senseless?

every time she innocently touched her arm, didn’t she notice it made her feel undeniable butterflies in her stomach?

every time she playfully laughed, didn't she see it made her day one hundred times better, because it sounded like the most gorgeous melody she’d ever heard?

but she wouldn’t realise, because she’s too wrapped up in the illusion that they’re friends and nothing more.

◻︎

how can she not realise? 

every time a smile made its way through my lips, couldn’t she tell it was because i was trying to show her she’s the light of my life? 

every time i touched her arm, didn’t she notice it because i was trying to tell her to make the first move, because i’m too shy to? 

every time i laughed, didn’t she see it was because she makes me laugh like nobody else does and i wanted to her to notice that i loved her? 

but she won’t realise, because she’s too wrapped up in the illusion that we’re friends and nothing more.


	4. obvious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is in first person which is super weird to me because i never write in first person but i was feeling pretty angsty that day i suppose

i thought maybe something was there.

if you had a crush, you’d want to think the other person likes you, right?

that bubble of hope is comforting. to feel like your crush likes you too is reassuring. it feels like i had a chance, like it was real.

maybe that one time she smiled at me, something more was there?

maybe that one time she asked for a pen, she was just looking for an excuse to talk to me?

maybe that one time she rested her head on my shoulder, she just wanted to be close to me?

but then my bubble pops. reality comes rushing back to me, attacking me with evident and indisputable truths. that reassuring illusion was gone as soon as it appeared. 

its obvious that it was just an empty smile not a confession of love. 

its obvious that it was just that her pen ran out of ink not a declaration affection.

its obvious that it was just that we’re just friends, its clearly platonic and its not a proclamation of deep desire.

it becomes evident that i’m just kidding myself.

that nothing was there, and that was blindingly undeniable.


	5. angst

her throat was red, burning from the endless choking and sobbing it had endured.

her eyes were red, stinging from the endless flow of tears.

her lips were red, aching from the endless bites being taken upon them.

white crisp tissues had been scrunched and discarded to the side, used to wipe away the feelings she’d been pouring out.

her clothes were damp, her hair unwashed, her bare face open to all, showing any emotion that flitted across it. 

nothing had ever affected her as much as this had.

this was torture.

this was ugly.

this was love.


	6. cuddles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> names have been changed <33333

they were both watching on the screen, watching an old classic they’d both seen countless of times. normally they’d quote it word for word. but today was different. 

normally they’d be sat in their respectful seats, observing the television, laughing together, eating their favourite sweets. but today was different. 

they were cuddling. 

both of the girls were holding onto each other, focusing on one another rather than the television. cassie had her arm around elsies body, hugging her in close to her chest. hand placed protectively on her hip.

elsie had tucked herself into a small ball and had snuggled herself into cassie, enjoying the warmth immensely. 

cassie was aimlessly drawing random patterns on elsies thigh, when elsie caught it and held onto her, tight.

both girls stared at their interlocked fingers being illuminated by the telly light. they both felt their insides go mushy. 

elsie’s stomach was doing flips, her legs felt like jelly and she kind of wanted to run away and scream into a pillow for a while. 

cassie has butterflies in her stomach, she had no prior experience of what to do and felt like she was going to mess it up.

their hands were resting on elsies legs.

cassie hugged elsie tighter, hand slipping onto her stomach, finding a soft cushion to rest her fingers on. 

elsie had given up even trying to think about the film and tried to concentrate on trying not to die right there and then. they were holding hands plus cassie had her hand on her stomach - she didn’t understand why it just felt so right. 

if anyone walked in on them right now, it would of been a weird sight to see. they usually weren’t this close and didn’t really do this sort of stuff often. 

cassie had had her head resting on elsies, she suddenly drew back, grabbing at some confidence. 

elsie immediately became confused, thinking cassie didn’t like this nearly as much as she did and she started to mentally write a whole disclaimer speech of how she’s ‘probably not gay anyway don’t worry’ 

that’s until cassie lightly kissed the top of elsies head. it was quick. but it happened.   
cassie rested her cheek on top of elsies long brown hair. 

elsie was glad cassie couldn’t see her face because she was blushing like a tomato. she couldn’t believe cassie just kissed her. 

elsie squeezed cassies hand as a thank you, a grateful squeeze was returned. 

they were still too wrapped up in their own emotions to care about what was happening in the movie, they didn’t even realise this was their favourite part. 

cassie planned to do this a lot more often.

elsie planned to return that kiss.


	7. ➣end

i like her, i tell myself.

who wouldn’t like her?

i never realised it was a problem to crush on your best friend.

i thought maybe if i allowed it to happen, the feelings would just go away naturally.

but that’s not how it works.

they just grew and grew and grew.

every time she messaged me, it added more fuel to the ever growing fire in my heart.

just her being her adorable self made my stomach race with butterflies.

i realised what ever she did, i would adore.

whatever she wanted me to do, i’d do.

which made me completely and utterly whipped for my best friend.

i love her, i tell myself.

who wouldn’t love her? with those crinkly eye smiles, and melodic laughs and soft cheeks.

i couldn’t not be near her, i noticed this made me borderline obsessive.

but when your high on her smell and in love with everything she does unconditionally.

it’s hard to control yourself.

then it just left me, waiting next to my phone for her to text.

worrying she didn’t like me when she didn’t reply back for a few hours.

i convinced myself she was avoiding me on purpose.

so i checked her phone when she wasn’t looking, and found out, she had a boyfriend.

i don’t like her, i tell myself.

how could she do this? could she not tell how i felt about her?

jealously built up inside me, cutting through the jungle of love that i had grew.

it coursed through my veins and boiled deep in my stomach.

so what else could i do? i had to confront her, watch that pretty smile fade into a tight thin line.

she told me i was crazy, that wasn’t acting myself.

it’s weird because i had never felt more myself in that moment.

in that one time i released secrets i’d been holding onto for so long, it felt liberating.

when she spat out curse words at me, i started to feel weird inside.

i just wanted to her to return my feelings, that’s all i asked.

then my beautiful best friend, with tears running down her pale skin, told me to stay away from her.

my mouth fell open, shocked and unsure what to say.

how could she not love me back?

was there something wrong with me?

i hate her, i tell myself.

(because really, it’s easier to hate her than stay in love with someone who could never love you back)


End file.
